You Will Always Be Family (One Shot)
by KryptonianHero
Summary: Set after the events of 'Homecoming'. Mon-El finds Kara crying in her apartment about what Alex had said to her about siding with Jeremiah. After Mon-El informs Alex of what she's done, Alex heads over to Kara to find out her words hurt Kara a lot more than she could've have anticipated and has to deal with a crying Kara who believes Alex doesn't want her in the family anymore.


_**Hey guys, this is my sequel to 'Homecoming'. If you've seen the episode, you'll know the scene where Alex told Kara she would no longer be a part of the family if she didn't side with Jeremiah. Considering as I'm like Kara, adopted. I know if someone said that to me, it would hurt, a lot. So, I've decided to write a one shot dealing with the repercussions of what Alex said and how she realizes that her words hurt Kara a lot more than she thought they would.**_

Mon-El stood silently outside Kara's apartment, debating whether he should enter her apartment, or give Kara some space, but in light of recent events, he decided to enter. He knocked a few times before slowly opening the door. He poked his head inside and was about to say something to Kara, before noticing her on the sofa, curled up in a ball and crying into her legs.

"Hey, Kara," he said, running over to her and sitting down next to her, "hey, hey, it's OK," placing his arm around her back and pulling her into him. She gratefully accepted this and sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't know what to say. Never before had he seen Kara like this, "what's wrong? Is this about Jeremiah?"

Kara shook her head, "no, it's not," she let out another sob, "it's worse. It's so much worse."

"What happened?" he asked, moving his body so he could look at her, she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"It's something that happened earlier. With everything that happened with my dad, I didn't fully think about it until I got home," she explained.

"What is it?"

"When we asked dad why he was breaking in to the mainframe earlier," she started, Mon-El nodded as he remember these events, "well I went to speak to Alex after, cause she was angry over the fact I didn't believe Jeremiah."

"So what happened? Did she say something?" he asked and she nodded, more tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"She was angry and I pointed out that he could've asked us, cause he could of," she replied, "I mean, I'm right, me and Alex did those missions so why not ask us?"

Mon-El nodded in response.

"So we argued and- and-" but Kara broke down again, and Mon-El pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, it's OK," he whispered soothingly to her.

"She said- she said that if I didn't believe dad, if I didn't side with her, then I'm- I'm no longer part of the family."

"She was angry, I'm sure she didn't mean it," he replied.

"But she's been refusing to speak to me," Kara said back.

"How so?"

"I keep calling her and texting her but she's not responding, she doesn't answered. You don't understand though."  
"What don't I understand?" Mon-El asked, frowning.

"I didn't believe dad, I didn't side with her. What if- what if she doesn't see me as part of the family any more," she cried.

"You two were arguing. People say things they don't mean when they argue," Mon-El reassured her, but she wouldn't have it.

"We've argued before Mon, we argued when I used my powers in public, we've argued so many times but she's never said anything like this," she explained, "and I know she resented me when I was taken in by mum and dad, because she felt left out. But what if- what if that resentment never left, what if she's secretly resented me all her life but she pretended not to."

"I'm sure that's not true," he tried to calm her down, but her fear was getting the better of her.

"I can't lose this family too," she cried, "besides Kal, if they kick me out, I've got no one, I won't have a family."  
"You'll have me, Winn, James, you won't be alone," Mon-El told her and she nodded, but it was small.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost them," Kara muttered, "I don't want to be rude, but, could I be by myself for a while?"

Mon-El nodded, "of course. Is there anything you need? Anything you want?"

Kara shook her head, "no thank you."

"Alright," he replied, he leant down slightly and kissed her softly on the lips. Her mouth was wet from tears, "I'll be back soon alright. And seriously, if you need me or anything. Call me."  
"Thank you Mon, really," she whimpered as he slowly got up and headed to the door. He pulled it open and turned around to look at her one last time.

"You haven't lost me Kara," he said before leaving.

 _At the DEO_

Mon-El walked towards the terminal, where J'onn, Winn and Alex were all standing around the console. He walked up to Alex and grabbed her arm, her head jerked to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Winn stared at the both of them and J'onn had placed his hand on his gun holster, just in case.

"We need to talk. Now," he said, he looked at J'onn, "I'm sorry J'onn but this is serious."

They both walked away to the corner of the room, out of earshot of everyone.

"What's this?" she asked, "I don't know if you know this but we're busy right now. Trying to find Cadm-"

Mon-El cut her off, "I hope you're happy with yourself."

She looked taken aback by what he said, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I've ever seen Kara so broken and it's your fault. Now I don't care if you're tracking down Jeremiah, but you need to go to her and sort this out."

He then stormed off, leaving a shocked Alex behind as she went over his words. She quickly ran over to the terminal, where J'onn and Winn looked at her confused.

"What was that about?" J'onn asked, gesturing to Mon-El.

"Something's wrong with Kara, I need to go see her," she explained.

"Of course, go," J'onn said as Alex ran off.

 _Back at Kara's apartment_

Alex walked up to Kara's door and knocked quickly, "Kara, it's Alex, what's wrong?"

Instead of getting a worded response, Alex received a loud sob coming from Alex.

"Kara," Alex said loudly as she shoved the door open, where she was greeted to the sight of Kara in the same position as she was when Mon-El arrived, and she was still crying, she ran over to Kara and sat next to her, "what's wrong? Tell me."

Kara slowly held out her arms and spoke in a small voice that broke Alex's heart, "am I allowed to hug you?"

Alex pulled Kara into a hug and wrapped her arms around her, "of course you can. Why wouldn't you be allowed to hug me?"

"I didn't know if you hated me," Kara replied weakly.

"Why on Earth would I hate you?" Alex asked, looking at Kara as if she had grown two heads.

"I- I didn't know if I was still a part of the family or if- if you didn't want me to be any more," Kara explained, unable to look Alex in the eyes.

Alex's world came tumbling down as she realized what this about, remembering her words, "Kara, oh god, is this about what I said earlier?"  
Kara nodded.

"Crap, Kara, I didn't mean that. I was angry and upset. I didn't want to believe that dad could be a- you know, a villain."

"I just, I know you hated me when we were kids-" Kara started but Alex cut her off.

"I never hated you," Alex said, rubbing Kara's back.

But Kara continued, "and I'll admit. I've always worried you still did and when you said what you said earlier, I thought that was your way of telling me you never wanted me in the family, at all. And earlier I kept calling you and texting you but you didn't answer. I thought for sure you were kicking me out of the family."

"Kara, no, I-"

"If you don't want me in the family, just tell me, please," Kara said as she looked up at Alex, her eyes, "I'll be fine just don't keep lying to me."

"No, I do," Alex replied, "I do want you in the family. Kara, I was angry, I was upset and, sadly, you were the one who I aimed that anger at, which was wrong. And what I said, was wrong. So wrong. I'm so glad you're a part of the family and I will never, ever want you to leave."

"Do you mean that?" Kara whimpered.

"Yes, of course I mean it," she replied, "you are my sister and nothing will change than, even if it's a disagreement."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Kara said as she sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, no, you don't get to apologise, I should be, you had every right to react like this. It's normal for adoptees to have a fear of abandonment, to be scared that their new family doesn't want them, and I what I said was wrong, it played on that fear and it was my fault."

Kara weakly smiled at her, "OK, I forgive you."

"I promise you, I will never say anything like that to you again. And, I'll always listen to you from now on, because you were right about dad."

"Mon-El should be thanked, he knew something was off right from the start."

"Well speaking of Mon-El, you've done well there," Alex replied, giggling. Kara looked at her, confused.

"I don't understand."

"He came into the DEO earlier and literally dragged me away before laying into me about what I said," she explained.

Kara looked shocked, "He did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Alex muttered, "but, I do need to get back because whilst I'm grateful that Mon-El interrupted me. Me, J'onn and Winn were looking for ways to find dad and Cadmus."

"You need me to come with?" Kara asked, going to stand up.

"No," Alex reassured her, pushing her back to the sofa, "you stay here. Call Mon-El, get him to come over. Just rest."

"OK," Kara replied, sitting down.

"I'm gonna go now but I'll call you later. Maybe we can have a girls night or something," Alex offered. Kara nodded.

"OK," Kara watched as Alex walked to the door, "I love you Alex."

Alex looked back, "I love you too Kara."

Kara smiled before quickly getting up and running at Alex and before she knew what was happening, Kara pulled her into a hug.

"Christ, super strength remember," Alex gasped out as Kara squeezed her, but she hugged her back, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's OK," Kara whispered back, smiling. They eventually pulled apart and Kara watched as Alex left. After shutting the door, Kara walked over to her mobile phone and picked it up. She dialled Mon-El's number and after a few rings. He answered.

"Hey, is everything OK?"

"You're the best, you know that?" she asked, giggling.

"Well I did but it's nice for you to finally say it," he replied, laughing, "I assume Alex paid a visit."

"Yeah, thanks to a certain someone," Kara said, sitting back on the sofa.

"Well I try."

"Do you wanna come over? We could watch some films, get something to eat," she asked.

"I'll be there in a flash," he answered.

"That's not your line," she giggle, "but I'll see you in a bit."

"Great, I'll buy some food. See you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you," she replied before hanging up. Smiling at her phone.

 _ **And there you go. I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and also give me some advice.**_


End file.
